LEGACY
by aStarlightLady
Summary: Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ça m'arriverait, à moi, oui à moi Jacob Frye. Je pensais que ma vie, ne serait qu'aventure, assassina, les rues de Londres. Mais non, maintenant il y avait autre chose. Mais aussi longtemps que je serais en vie, personne ne fera du mal à ces deux personnes. Ces deux personnes qui faisaient battre mon cœur.
1. Chapter 1

Un simple Three-Shot sur Assassin's Creed Syndicate, selon moi une pure œuvre d'art. Je voulais faire montrer ce qu'il y aurait entre 1868 et 1916 (La guerre de 14-18 pour ceux qui ne savent pas donc la 1er GM) et le DLC « Jack l'Eventreur » que je n'ai pas encore fait. Diane et l'autre OC ainsi que l'histoire de ce Three-Shot m'appartiennent, mais sinon tout est à Ubisoft. Je préciserait aussi que je me suis débrouillée avec tout ce que je sais et savais (Déjà) sur les grossesses du XIXème siècle. Je n'ai pas non plus lue le roman. Spoiler Alert ! Z'êtes prévenus !

 _ **Londres – Westminster : 15h39, Lundi 23 Mars 1868**_

« Félicitation, vous êtes enceinte. »

Elle ne comprenait pas, Diane ne comprenait pas. C'était juste une simple petite fois…Une romance, pas très sérieuse à ses yeux. Et aujourd'hui, deux semaines après cette « aventure » elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte. Une grossesse comme une autre sûrement, si elle n'était pas tomber enceinte de l'Assassin Jacob Frye, Seigneur ! Qu'allait-elle faire de l'enfant ? C'était mal-vu l'avortement (Illégal plutôt.) ou la contraception…D'après ses calculs rapides et vite-fait, elle accoucherait pas loin du 16 décembre environ…Date tenue de ses dernières menstruations, sa période d'ovulation, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur elle ! D'accord Starrick était mort…Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait créé L'Ordre des Templiers et ce n'était pas lui qui pouvait les empêcher de venir à Londres. Non ce serait beaucoup trop simple. Que dirait Evie ? Oh elle serait probablement choquée de savoir que son cher jumeau avais procréer… D'ailleurs en parlant de celui-ci, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le lui annoncer. Après quoi, elle n'avais pas fait ça toute seule, il était autant concerner qu'elle. Elle ne s'en voulais pas tant que cela d'être enceinte, ce n'était pas le bébé qui avait demandé à être là. Elle le savais bien. Bon après ça clouerait le bec de son paternel qui disait très clairement que comparé à son frère, elle était incapable de faire quoique ce soit parce qu'elle ne travaillait pas dans les mines de charbon de Whitechapel… Traitant cela comme, étant un véritable travail comparé à de la couture ou faire de la vente sur le marché. Williams, elle avait presque honte d'avoir ce nom de famille. Et elle regrettait bien de n'avoir pas avoir pu choisir – sous ordre de son père – le nom de famille de sa très chère et tendre mère qui serait bien-sur contre, si elle serait encore en vie : Miller. Ca sonnait joliment. Après peut-être la traiterait-il de prostituée qui serait tombé enceinte, car un Assassin était juste en manque… Et qu'il l'avais emmené dans le fond d'une ruelle sombre pour profiter d'elle et lui offrir une somme monstrueuse de Livres…Mais elle n'était pas comme ça, et elle ne le serait jamais. Son cerveau revenu lui-même a son problème principal : comment l'annoncer à Jacob ? Parce qu'il était vrai qu'il était un homme d'énergie également…Pas un homme à changer les langes et linges sales de son enfant et à s'amuser avec lui ou à le bercer pour l'endormir et le poser dans le berceau. Non, Jacob était un homme qui montait les monuments, grimpait sur Big Ben pour avoir une vue imprenable, tuait les Templiers ainsi que les petits Blighters qui osaient faire du mal à la population de Londres. Non non, ce n'était pas ça la vision de Jacob Frye.

Et c'était-là que Diane Williams se rendis encore plus compte de son erreur.

D'Autant plus que depuis la mort de Starrick, la Reine Victoria demandait régulièrement Jacob et Evie voir les deux, donc comment aussi… Comment l'Assassin pourrait annoncer à sa Majesté qu'il avait mit enceinte une femme et qu'il ne pourrait plus œuvrer pour le bien de la ville après neuf mois pendant un long moment… ? Donc en y réfléchissant bien : Père non-présent, impulsif, énergétique, assassin, aimant se battre pour la justice, irréfléchi… Mais d'un autre côté c'était une bonne personne qui se devait de donner un héritage. Diane secoua légèrement la tête, elle étais trop partagée. Elle le voulais aussi. C'était un léger problème, mais la couture ne payait pas assez, enfin quand c'était pour des gens d'un rang assez bas socialement parlant. Si c'était pour la Reine ou même des gens de classe Aristocratique, elle n'aurait de problèmes. Mais sinon, elle se retrouverait vite à la rue, peu importe combien d'heures pourrait-elle travailler, malgré la mort de Starrick, les Londonien(ne)s étaient encore assez pauvres, et la violence dans les rues était encore – trop – présente. Son père ne voudrait également jamais la garder, enceinte, le père qui ne serait pas présent avec donc un gosse dans la maison. Son frère Gabriel si, mais pas lui. Pas James. Bref, elle étais totalement dans les ennuis. Ses espoirs étaient déjà assez minces, mais ici, ils l'étaient quarante-fois plus. Mais enfin, elle se réveilla de ses questions quand elle entendis le médecin lui parler plus fortement que tout à l'heure.

« Mademoiselle Williams, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Nous savons que vous portez un bébé, mais tout de même… Des cellules ne sont pas censées vous rendre aussi pâle… »

« Je vais bien, je vous en remercie Mister Miles, c'est juste que je me pose beaucoup de questions sur les pour et les contres. »

« Je pense que beaucoup de femmes connaissent ça. Dites-vous que l'enfant n'as rien demandé et que vous êtes sa mère, vous choisissez et le père a une sacrée importance là-dedans. »

« Certe. »

« Allons, puisque je vous connais bien et que vous m'avez rendu pas mal de service, vous n'aurez pas à payer quoique ce soit. Je vous dois bien cela. Bonne chance à vous. Je vous salue. »

« Merci à vous, moi de même, au revoir. »

Sortant du cabinet du médecin, elle fit du stop pour arrêter une carriole, ça va, ça ce n'était pas encore très très cher à payer. La déposante dans la rue de chez elle, ouvrant la porte fermée à clé. Tout était propre chez-elle. On la connaissais bien dans le quartier. Ce n'était plus un grand-soucis. Aucuns risques de se faire voler enfin…C'était à revoir. Même à Westminster, d'ailleurs elle était tellement heureuse d'y habitée, ce quartier normalement habité de riches, elle y avais trouvé une maison. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avais eu le privilège, l'honneur de confectionner la robe de la Reine Victoria, ainsi que celle d'Evie Frye et celles de bons nombres de jeunes aristocrates. Elle avais gagné beaucoup d'argent en soit. S'éloigner de son père avais été son objectif premier. Et elle y était parvenue, Whitechapel ne l'avais pas revue depuis. Tout du moins pas encore… Ici encore ça passait, elle pouvais travailler correctement, même si on ne lui demandais pas ses services tous les jours, juste assez pour ne pas avoir à voler sur le marché et dans la banque de Londres. C'était limite, d'ailleurs payer la fin des mois suivants était devenus compliquer, alors vendre – pour le peu qu'elle pouvais – sur le marché de West' pour les arrondirent était une bonne chose, bien qu'après les heures supplémentaires l'épuisait et son sommeil était devenu réduit. Les puits la connaissaient bien pour prendre l'eau et la versée dans la baignoire couteuse que lui avait offert son frère. Il en fallait aussi pour laver les vêtements, la vaisselle. Le bicarbonate était régulièrement sur le marché, le savon également, ce n'était pas un problème l'hygiène. Le nœud qui lui servait à se nouer les cheveux tomba, ramassant le morceau de tissu rouge, elle le posa sur la table. Elle était encore très loin d'avoir terminé sa journée. Oh oui… Ou alors le temps passait outrageusement lentement. Peut-être pour comme qui dirait, lui laisser le temps de le dire à Jacob… D'ailleurs, elle ne savais où était celui dernier. Normal dans la vie d'un Assassin : montre-toi, mais reste invisible. Lui avais-dit Evie, une fois. Le corset de sa robe la compressait de trop… Désormais. Son reflet se confronta au miroir qu'elle avais reçu de la part de sa Tante qui n'en voulais plus. En excellent état. Elle qui avais déjà de belles formes, était à peine plus présente bien que sa poitrine était douloureuse, ses cheveux étaient plus soignés qu'avant à Whitechapel, ses robes, les aristocrates de bons cœurs lui offraient de temps en temps des tissus hors de prix et elle les faisaient elle-même. Sa main droite se posa instinctivement sur son ventre et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : malgré ses doutes et ses questions, elle était contente oui. Sa tête baissée se releva brusquement au contact d'une main gantée, chaude, puis son cœur s'emballa à la vue de l'homme derrière-elle qui détachait lentement le haut de sa robe. Mais elle l'arrêta dans son action entreprenante. C'était assez desserré ainsi et elle savais bien que les intentions étaient toutes autres.

« Allons, que se passes-t-il ma chère ? »

« Jacob je…Je n'ai pas envie, pardonne-moi. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »

« Je suis enceinte. » Si elle aurait eu du cran, elle le lui aurait de suite dit. Mais non, Diane n'osait pas, c'était trop violent pour elle. Et sûrement pour Jacob, elle regarda la lèvre inférieure colorée du liquide carmin de celui-ci, pas de doute, il s'était encore mis dans le pétrin et heureusement s'en était sorti, ou pas la fuite ou en les ayant tués. Prenant un lange, elle le trempa dans de l'eau bouillie et le posa contre la lèvre ensanglantée de l'Assassin. Celui-ci gémissant de douleur très légèrement. Posant le tissu une fois fini, un sourire forcé naquit sur ses lèvres rosées. Faisant haussé un sourcil à l'homme à la capuche.

« Diane Williams, tu me caches quelque chose. Est-ce grave ? »

« Assez oui, mais je pense que tu n'as pas envie de savoir. »

« Pour que tu ne refuse quelque chose comme cela et sourit de manière forcée, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose de grave. Et si tu détiens une information qui peut potentiellement m'intéressé, il faut me la dire. Sinon ça ne fait non seulement aucun sens et je ne pourrai rien y faire. »

« Tu as raison, mais même si je te le disait, je, et tu ne pourrais rien y faire. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as eu des soucis ? »

« Non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce ? »

« C'est génétique. »

« Malade ? »

« Non plus. »

« Diane, je ne vais pas m'amuser à deviner longtemps. Tu me connais assez pour ça. »

« Jacob Frye ?! Je suis enceinte ! »

Une fois prononcée, elle regretta instinctivement ses paroles. Il devait la détester maintenant. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux personnes. Que dire, que faire pour briser ce vide aussi noir que le charbon ? Elle ne voulait plus regarder l'Assassin en face, c'était trop dur pour elle. Elle connaissait très bien les risques de grossesse ou plutôt le risque le plus grave : Mourir en couche. Mais ça, elle s'en fichait. Oh oui ! Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à la vie après tout. Se relevant Jacob la regardait, le regard jeté de la femme enceinte sur la rue en face derrière elle, retournée. Venant par-derrière, il resserra juste assez la robe et les liens qui l'attachaient pour ne pas la compresser dedans. Les larmes ne lui montaient pas, les yeux embrumés, elle n'avait toujours pas envie de se retourner pour voir le visage surpris de Jacob, sous la capuche. D'ailleurs, il fit tomber cette dernière pour laisser voir ses yeux inquiets vers la brune aux yeux verts qui faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse, tandis que celle-ci pleurait désormais silencieusement. Le brun s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en posant son menton sur son épaule gauche. Remarquant enfin l'eau salée coulant sur les joues de la Londonienne.

« Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie. »

« Un enfant n'est pas la vision de Jacob Frye. »

« Mais non seulement l'avortement est illégal, je ne veux pas que nous ne l'abandonnions, il n'a pas demandé à être là et enfin si, un enfant peut, être une des visions de Jacob Frye. Ton travail va être présent uniquement chez toi, moi, je vais continuer mes missions, que ce soit pour la Reine ou autre. Prendre les revenus du Repaire Ferroviaire, acheter une véritable maison, te protéger et on va y arriver. Je vais combiner Assassin et famille. »

« Sûr de ce que tu veux faire ? Vraiment ? »

« Un Frye est toujours sûr de lui très chère ! »

Se retournant enfin, elle apprécia de voir le sourire de Jacob, le sien naquit sincèrement, pas malheureuse pour le moins du monde enfin, plus tout du moins. Bon…Ce n'était pas si terrible que cela finalement. Jacob avait ses plans, il savait ce qu'il ferait. Tout était planifié. Au plus grand bonheur de Diane, oui… Ne restait-il plus qu'Evie à prévenir ainsi que son frère et son père, bien qu'elle s'attendit à la pire des réactions. La portante, une main sous ses genoux l'autre sur son dos, il la coucha dans son lit. La couvrant en ayant encore un peu plus détaché la robe. Embrassant son épaule par la même occasion. Un poids s'était envolé du cœur de la jeune femme bien fatiguée.

« Jacob ? »

« Oui ? »

« La Reine Victoria ? »

« Je le lui dirais, peu importe ce qu'elle en pensera. »

Sûr, courageux, bagarreur, certe Jacob était têtu mais il savait être de temps en temps sérieux. Oui de temps en temps parce que Diane n'était pas bête et ne se faisait pas d'illusion : Jacob restait Jacob. Mais imaginer un bébé dans les bras de celui-ci…Aish. Cela restait dur à se faire une image. Bien que devant Maxwell Roth et ses ambitions démesurées, il ait sauvé des enfants innocents. Ce qui était normal. Oui… Finalement famille et Assassin, ça ne devrait être trop difficile comme rôle… Bien qu'il faille sûrement lui apprendre certaines choses. Ce ne devrait être dispensable. Non, surtout quand on s'appelle Sir Jacob Frye. Pourquoi s'était-elle inquiétée ?! Finalement, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant… Bien qu'elle pensais au départ qu'il le prendrait relativement mal, à cause de son rythme de vie et elle en passait bien… Maintenant, ce serait l'annonce. L'annonce générale serait le prochain objectif. Evie étais de retour à Londres pour quelque temps avec Henry pour la Reine et quelques affaires avec Scotland Yard. Quelque chose de, donc pas de la plus grande importance. Enfin tout dépendait de ce que c'était.

 **Londres – Strand : 13h17, Mardi 24 Mars 1868**

« Evie ! Evie ! »

« Que se passe-t-il Jacob ? »

« Ca t'intéresserait de devenir tante ? »

« Oui bien sûr que ça m'intéres-… Jacob Frye, ne me dit pas que… ? »

« Si ! Diane est enceinte ! »

« Jacob Frye, est-ce que tu te rends compte des responsabilités ? De ce que ça implique ? Avec la Confrérie encore en plus ?! »

« Si père et mère ont réussi, alors nous aussi, on réussira ! »

« Jacob ! Tu sais qu'elle risque peut-être de mourir en couche si elle est fragile, si elle fait une hémorragie ou autre ? »

« Je sais… Mais elle y arriveras, car c'est une femme forte ! »

La discussion se coupa nette là. Evie soupira, c'était une manière un peu brutale d'annoncer que votre amante est enceinte et porte un enfant qu'il faudra présenter à la Confrérie peu après sa naissance. Mais Evie avait déjà des projets pour sa nièce ou son neveu, elle pouvait peut-être tout rattraper… Peut-être ne serait-il pas aussi borné que son père ? Peut-être qu'une bonne descendance, un véritable héritage. Certe, ce n'était pas non plus à elle de décider à la place de ses parents mais elle ne voulait que son bien. A ce bébé. Elle n'en revenais d'ailleurs toujours pas, son frère bien-aimé avait mit enceinte une femme… Bon une femme qu'il connaissait depuis un moment et avec qui une certaine romance étais née mais quand même ! Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans… Oh, elle serais trop jeune pour mourir. Elle était trop jeune. Mais Evie voulait en parler à Jacob. Juste pour omettre son projet de faire du petit ou de la petite, un ou une Assassin… Ce n'était pas péjoratif, si ?

« Jacob, je voulais te dire qu'en tant que tante, je voudrais lui enseigné le Credo, l'art d'être un Assassin, le conflit Templie-… »

« N'y penses même pas ma très chère sœur. C'est hors de question, il ou elle sera libre de choisir. »

« Mais Ja-… »

« Tu veux faire ça pour père ça me semble évidant. Mais Evie, tu ne pense pas que père voudrais plus que son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille soient libre de choisir ? »

« Certe… »

Oui Jacob Frye n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi. De parler ainsi. Mais si sa jumelle faisait cela… Il aurait du mal à la pardonner, oui. Mais Jacob était pour la liberté, c'était un des principes des Assassins non ? Evie soupira, puis lui dit qu'il fallait aller voir la Reine, pour un trafic Templiers – pour la, ils ne savaient combien de fois. – Grimpant sur un toit, l'homme Assassin regarda sa sœur avec un regard qui disait :

« On va y arriver. »

PREMIERE FU'KING partie ! Je ne pense pas Jacob O.O.C, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait mal réagit fasse à cette annonce, l'aurait trainée pour se faire avortée ou encore pire ne pas s'en occuper et laisser Evie trainé sa progéniture dans quelque chose qu'il ou elle ne voudrai(s)t pas forcément. Si Lydia est née, c'est qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre non ? Alors j'écris l'entre ! Je précise que je ne sais pas combien de pages feras le Three mais en tout cas je ferais de mon mieux et au maximum ! Sinon donc les infos inutiles – Parce que sinon c'est pas drôle – Plus bas !

Pages : 11

Mots : 3052

Merci de votre lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

Héhé hé ! On se retrouve pour la deuxième partie du Three-Shot : Legacy – Please, Mai-Lee paye ton originalité. – Bref ! Je fais au plus vite tout ça.

Disclamer, Rating : Assassin's Creed et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, excepté les deux OC's présentes dans cette fiction ainsi que le père et frère de Diane, et je place ça en… K+, parce-que je ne vais pas classé « M » un peu de violence :D ! Vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! Et je répète, je n'ai pas lu le roman, ni jouer au DLC de Jack l'Eventreur… Et je ne connais pas tout du XIX siècle, je fais avec ce que j'ai ! Soit déjà pas mal de choses ! Quelques spoilers du jeu aussi donc faites gaffe :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Londres – Westminster : Minuit trente-neuf, Jeudi 22 Septembre 1868**

Cela faisait déjà six mois. Seigneur !

Six mois qu'elle portait ses robes larges au niveau du ventre, qui serrait la poitrine plus qu'autre chose, pour que sa maternité ne soit pas trop dérangeante ou que cela ne dérange les gens. Vous savez la société… Triste société d'ailleurs. Nous étions au XIX siècle, les gens devraient changés… Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais ça faisait déjà plus de six mois aussi que Jacob était complètement prit par ses missions, mais qu'il revenait juste le soir ou limite l'après-midi, histoire de voir si tout se passait bien pour elle, qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Effectivement, il n'y avait rien dont-elle avait besoin, grâce aux jumeaux, elle était maintenant dans une véritable maison… Enfin maison, finalement juste une villa, ce n'était pas considéré comme un manoir même si, la bâtisse faisait la même taille que le manoir Kenway. D'ailleurs, Dieu seul savait ce qu'étais l'enfant, fille ou garçon ? Elle avait bien envie de le savoir… Alors la chambre de l'enfant, préparé depuis déjà un bon moment était comme celle d'un enfant normal, au bois vernit, tapis rouge, le berceau ainsi qu'un lit de baldaquin, quand ils devront se débarrassés des affaires du bébé pour laisser place à celle de l'enfant. La Confrérie avait bien prévenu Jacob du destin de l'enfant si celui-ci voulais devenir Assassin. Bien sur, Frye avait rétorqué qu'il n'influencerait jamais ses choix en laissant sa progéniture décidé d'elle-même. Pas besoin de domestique ou de servantes pour faire le ménage, Diane savais se débrouiller seule pour gérer un foyer, entretenir. Même si des fois, l'aide d'Evie ou même d'Agnès n'était pas des plus refusable et inutile. C'était une femme qui ressentait le besoin de bouger, malgré les protestations de la jumelle de Jacob avec le « Ce n'est pas très bon, tu devrais dormir. » ou encore « T'allonger ? Ne serait-ce que cela ? » Non mais non ! D'accord, elle portait un enfant, oui, c'était dur mais il ne fallait tout de même pas abusé ! Elle n'était pas en sucre ! Ou bien, mais encore les « Tu ne veux rien ? » de Jacob, on pouvait en cité bien encore dans ce genre-là. Des fois le soir, quand elle partait se coucher, ça lui arrivait de parler à l'enfant, passait sa main sur son ventre. Comme une mère, même si on trouverait cela assez déplacé normalement. Mais porté la vie, n'étais-ce pas une des plus belles choses au monde ? Si. Six mois, six mois qu'elle portait cet enfant. Elle qui ne pensais même pas le faire. Quelle ironie ! Et ils en étaient là… Etais-ce un poison ou un bonheur ? Elle n'en savait rien. Sûrement les deux… Une mère qui ne se réjouissait juste pas forcément d'être enceinte… Ah des moments si mine de rien. Et même, porter l'enfant de Jacob Frye, l'homme dont elle est amoureuse lui faisait du bien, lui donnait courage de continuer. Elle entendit toquer à sa fenêtre. Alors qu'elle lisait un des ouvrages de Lewis Carroll, tournant la tête, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Jacob à sa fenêtre, capuche sur la tête. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le froid de Londres s'abattre légèrement dans sa chambre pourtant chauffée par la cheminée, où le son du bois et des flammes qui crépitaient se laissait entendre. Ses bras à nus, frémirent sous la légère brise. Jacob entra en baissant sa capuche. Diane fermant la fenêtre en replaçant les rideaux.

« Ta journée n'as pas été trop épuisante ? »

« Pour une femme enceinte… Pas. Des fois, je me dis que mes dures journées me manquent. »

« Dit-toi que, quand il ou elle sera nés, tu pourras refaire de ces dures journées qui te manquent tant. D'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. Toi, la tienne ? »

« Oh pas grand-chose, des criminels, par-ci, par-là, des tueurs, d'ailleurs il y a de ces histoires au Ghost Club… Des fois, je me demande s'ils n'auraient pas pris, quelque chose d'illicite… »

« Sir Dickens ne serait pas très heureux d'entendre cela de ta part. »

« Gardons ce secret, tu veux ? »

« Evidemment. »

Puis Jacob posa ses yeux sur le ventre arrondis de Diane.

C'était un sentiment très spécial, parce qu'il se sentait fier, à la fois il s'inquiétait, d'autre, il était l'homme le plus heureux. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas l'homme qui était le plus fort, mais bien la femme. Elle qui pouvait porter la vie, sans se plaindre. Certes, pouvait-elle y rester mais si elle était assez forte, alors il n'y aurait pas de complications. Et même, il serait auprès d'elle pour l'aider à surmonter cela. Elle en aurait besoin, ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire toute seule. Bien qu'il y avait une chose… Une que Jacob Frye n'aimait pas : Etant un Assassin, il était obligé de devoir présenter sa progéniture à la Confrérie, six mois, six mois qu'Evie tentait de le convaincre. Et quand on est un ou une Frye, on est persistants, on a de la volonté. Et il savait parfaitement que sa sœur ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ainsi. Ce serait **beaucoup** trop simple. C'était logique, que ce serait encore pire quand il ou elle sera nés… Enfin c'était ce qu'il imaginait. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Pourquoi le progrès – aussi soit-il – ne permettait-il pas encore de voir ce que c'était ? On pouvait faire encore mieux, il en était certain. _Aller… Encore trois mois, et je pourrais enfin te voir._ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Et malgré ses inquiétudes, Jacob était heureux. En même temps, quel homme – surtout, si c'était un homme qui faisait le bien, ne serait pas heureux de savoir qu'il allait avoir un enfant ? D'ailleurs, Abberline avait pour projet d'amélioré la situation du travail des enfants, pour essayer de leur produire une meilleure vie. Scotland Yard faisait son boulot tant bien que mal, mais si Freddie arrivait à faire ça, alors il aurait sûrement le respect même de la Reine !

Dans le fond, Jacob était aussi un homme perdu pour sa progéniture. Beaucoup auraient dit qu'il serait un bon père, un peu intrépide, incertain, pas prêt, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Diane, Evie, ses amis pour le peu qu'il en avait, les Rooks qui soutenaient leur chef. Il n'était pas un homme seul, bien que dans le fonctionnement de l'être humain… Il l'était toujours… Un peu seul...

Destin.

Diane était partie se mettre au lit, fatiguée, alors il avait enlevé ses vêtements et même s'il sentait la transpiration et le sang, elle lui avait dit de venir près d'elle, elle lui ouvrait ses bras, c'est alors qu'un peu troublé et un peu – son égo d'homme tout du moins – vexé, s'était coucher, son visage au creux de son cou à respirer son odeur de femme avec sa main droite sur le ventre de celle-ci alors que cette dernière caressait les cheveux de Jacob avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, ce qui voulait dire : infinie. Commençant à somnoler, il avait bien fini par s'endormir dans ses bras.

* * *

Londres – Westminster : Dix heures quarante-et-un, Vendredi 23 Septembre 1868

Aujourd'hui, c'était Evie qui avait voulue venir absolument, six mois qu'elle était de retour à Londres, elle restait très souvent avec sa futur – sûrement – belle-sœur, histoire de veillée sur elle et de l'aider aussi dans ses journées. Quand Evie pouvait sortir un peu des assassina et du sang, elle aimait se tournée vers sa féminité qui demandait souvent un peu plus d'attention que ça, mais quand vous passez – en généralité – vos journées avec une capuche et une lame dans un gantelet… Dur dur d'être féminine. Alors Evie prenait le thé avec sa belle-sœur qui lui avait cousue une belle robe dans de riches tissus que les nobles lui avaient donnés en échange de ses services, des nobles plutôt… Sympathique ? Vu qu'elle avait des armoires entières de tissus nobles dans une pièce prévue à l'effet de son travail. Même si les revues du Repaire étaient bien assez pour vivre pour des années sans se soucier du moindre souci d'argent ou de nourriture ou même d'eau, elle avait même fait une double couture sur les manches pour pouvoir laisser les encoches de lames secrètes en cas d'attaque, la robe violine, bordeaux et or laissait Evie, assez libre de ses mouvements, ce qui était plutôt… Appréciable. Surtout quand, comme elle, on avait pas l'habitude.

Alors pour aujourd'hui… Evie se sentait femme, futur tante.

La branche indienne en entendait parler du bébé Frye à venir, oh ça oui ! Nom de Dieu ! Surtout par Evie en lettre, via Henry, même si cette branche craignait quelque chose : Si cet enfant ne voulait pas devenir Assassin, alors qu'allait-il faire ? Là était bien une question dont Evie ne connaissait pas la réponse, elle ne posait jamais la question de « Si, il ou elle voudrait être assassin. » Parce que Diane n'en avait pas besoin et que franchement – et Evie le savait – elle voulait juste que sa progéniture ait la santé et la vie la plus stable que possible ainsi que le bonheur. Ce que Evie comprenait, même si elle-même n'était pas encore mère, avec sa vie d'Assassin, elle n'y pensait pas vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas se poser… Pas quelqu'un comme elle.

Au moins, Diane était sûre qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa – désormais – famille.

* * *

Partie ENFIN là !

Beaucoup plus courte, j'avais délaissée un peu le fandom Assassin's Creed et m'y revoici ! Plus que la dernière partie et Legacy est terminée ! J'espère que cette deuxième partie aura plu à certains et certaines d'entre vous ! Des kissu !


	3. Epilogue

… Legacy, partie trois, maintenant ! Un achèvement de ce Three-shot où vous allez aussi découvrir le prénom de la fille de Jacob et Diane ! Let's go~

Considérez plus ceci, comme un épilogue.

* * *

Londres – Westminster, midi-vingt, 22 Décembre 1868

C'était fini ! Enfin, c'était le moment. Diane était alitée par obligation, parce que ç'aurai été mauvais de la faire trop bouger, surtout dans l'état où elle se trouvait. La journée « De l'Emotion » Comme s'amusait à l'appeler Jacob. Certes, la maison était surtout emplie des soupirs, gémissements de douleur de la jeune mère, qui allait sous-peu donner la vie, Jacob était encore dans les rues à ce moment, quand Evie l'avait retrouver grâce à la vision d'Aigle et était venue le chercher, ils commencèrent à grimper, courir, sauter aussi vite que possible. Car même si la jeune femme était entre de bonnes mains (sage-femme etc…) La présence de la Tante et du père était bien sûr un indispensable, son frère n'avait pas pu venir parce que son patron ne voulait pas, son père était tout simplement trop impoli et salaud pour daigné vouloir rencontrer ou son petit-fils, ou sa petite fille… Bâtards. _Se mit à penser Jacob._ Mais l'heure n'était pas du tout à la colère, le brun avait toujours cru que ce serait sa sœur qui serait mère en première, mais non, c'était lui qui allait devenir père en premier.

Ca le réjouissait bien.

Il s'imagina des tonnes de choses, c'était le moment après tout, comment allait Diane ? Est-ce que le bébé était déjà né ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? A quoi il ressemblait ? Tant de questions et pas encore de réponse. Est-ce que le bébé était en parfaite santé ? Est-ce que Diane mourrait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il devait l'élevé seul ? Il ne pouvait même pas songer à sa vie sans la mère de son enfant et ce dernier. C'était devenu totalement impossible, alors il ouvrit la porte en grand, en accourant jusque dans la chambre où se trouvait la jeune femme, qui apparemment fatiguait. L'Enfant allait naître dans un hiver… Comme les jumeaux. C'était un peu gratifiant pour Evie et Jacob, parce que leur mère les avait aussi mis au monde, au chaud dans la maison. Diane s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec l'Enfant de Jacob Frye.

C'était complètement l'achèvement d'une vie.

Alors il s'était assis à côté d'elle, lui souriait gentiment, la douleur la gagnant, Jacob n'eut autre choix que de sortir forcer par Evie.

« Elle doit faire ça seule, Jacob. »

« Mais Evie… »

« Elle est forte. »

Il entendit juste le premier cri de douleur de Diane, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il s'imagina toutes les possibilités possibles… Non non, rester positif, rester positif. Alors au bout de déjà quinze minutes, il avait relevé la tête et regardait cette porte en souriant, la douleur était un chemin obligatoire pour ça et il le savait, alors il n'avait d'autre choix que de devoir attendre… Attendre pour la… Plus belle chose au monde. Pis merde ! Elle était extrêmement forte et il avait confiance en elle, il savait qu'elle résisterait et qu'elle vivrait avec eux heureuse… Il était idéaliste dans un sens et il le savait bien. Un soupir lourd et saccadé le prit, l'angoisse et le stress devenant vraiment pesant sur son cœur mi pressé, le cœur d'un père impatient.

…

Ca faisait déjà une heure qu'elle y était nom de dieu ! Est-ce qu'elle avait des complications ? Des soucis ? L'enfant allait bien ? Mais bon sang, on ne venait même pas le chercher. Ca commençait à l'énerver dans un sens, alors au bout d'une heure de plus, quand il entendit le premier pleur…

Il eut une réjouissance telle que personne ne pourrait l'imaginer. Evie l'appela encore une fois au bout de dix minutes, alors là, si par dignité n'aurait pas été présente, il aurait pleuré. Mais il avait pris juste **sa fille** dans ses bras en murmurant des choses incompréhensible alors que cette dernière le regardait de ses yeux chocolat.

« Bienvenue… Heidi Vanessa Williams Frye. »

* * *

Legacy est TERMINEE ! Wow ! J'espère que cet épilogue – bien qu'un peu simple – vous auras plu et que vous suivrez mes autres fanfictions ! Des bisous !


End file.
